


Noya, how could you!?

by 13ERROR13



Series: Tanaka, How Could You!? [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asahi is no longer a shy nerd, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Large Cock, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13ERROR13/pseuds/13ERROR13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>yeeeee sequel time!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Damn it Noya!

It had been a few days since Asahi saw those videos of Noya, and he had mentioned nothing about them to anyone. He didn't say anything to Noya. Why would he? What would he even say? "Hi, thanks for posting those videos of you getting off with a dildo in your ass, I really enjoyed them. Thank you!" No! Absolutely not! This was Noya, his best friend.

But...at the end of that second video, he said Asahi's name. Yeah, yeah he did.

_"Hope you enjoyed, Asahi."_

Asahi shook his head, clearing those thoughts. He could feel Tanaka smirking at him, even from a mile away. He knew he was smiling because he knew Asahi watched those videos, and he knew that he enjoyed them. He could feel holes burning into the back of his head from Tanaka.

After practice, he walked out of the gym and back home. 

"Asahi!"

The all to familiar voice got louder until Asahi was tackled by a small bouncing ball of energy clinging to his back. Noya laughed, clinging to him. Wrapping his legs around his waist and arms around Asahi's shoulders. Said taller boy blushed brightly, dirty thoughts of those videos instantly filling his head. 

"Hey? You alright? Asahiiiiii." Noya nuzzled his neck, blowing cold air into his ear, only making it worse for poor Asahi. 

"Y-Yeah, Noya?"

"You blanked out, you alright?" He could almost hear the smirk in Noya's voice. The little shit, he knew! Of course he knew, he made those videos for Asahi, dumbass. Asahi let out a shaky sigh and kept walking home, letting Noya cling to him like a small monkey.

After a bit, Noya actually decided to bring up said videos. "Hey, Asahi?" His voice sounded...nervous? Maybe he felt shy about those videos. Maybe he didn't know that Asahi knew about those videos. That slightly boosted Asahi's confidence, maybe he could blow this off? 

"...did you watch those videos Tanaka sent you?"

Oh god, he sounded so nervous. Asahi couldn't lie, especially not to Noya, especially when Noya was like this. It would shatter him, and Asahi knew it.

"...y-yeah, I-I did..."

"Did you like them?" Noya sounded like he really wanted to know, like he was desperate for an answer like a dying man. 

Slowly, Asahi nodded. It was a very slight, almost a twitch. Noya slightly squeezed him in a hug like fashion, nuzzling the crook of his neck. That earned a deeper blush from Asahi.

"That's good. Hey, Asahi? Can we make a video together?"


	2. Noya, oh my god!

Asahi wasn't sure what happened leading up to the situation he was in right now. Noya had asked him if he wanted to make a porn video with him and his mind shut off. 

He was currently sitting on Noya's couch in his living room, a huge hard on in his pants. Noya said to sit here, as he had something to do. 

Asahi's mind raced with thoughts of things Noya could possibly be doing, all of which did nothing to help his erection go down. He's probably setting up a camera or something-or he could be fingering himself, pushing his fingers in deep, spreading himself for my thick cock. Asahi nearly choked on his own spit at his thoughts, squeezing his eyes shut as if that would make his thoughts go away. 

He heard the click of a door and looked over. Noya was naked. Naked. He had muscles, that was clear, the boy ran around the court and skid across the ground, of course he had muscles. His hair was no longer spiked up, but down, cupping his face. 

He smiled and turned around, walking back into his room. Asahi couldn't help but stare at Noya's ass. He had before, but the boy had shorts on. Now, he doesn't have shorts on. Or Underwear. 

Noya peeked out of his room and smirked at Asahi. "C'mon Asahi, or are you gonna just stand there and stare and cream your pants?" Asahi nodded, then shook his head, then nodded again. His brain was a gloop of pure pleasure, he was sure it was dripping out of his ears. Noya just chuckled and slipped back into his room, Asahi following quickly behind like a love struck puppy. 

Noya made sure both him and Asahi were in frame-which was a bit hard considering Asahi and his height difference. Eventually, everything was set up properly and he clicked on his camera. He smiles. 

"Hey guys, today, I actually have a very special guest that's gonna do a show with me today." He moved out of the way to show Asahi, who smiled sheepily and waved nervously, looking to the side slightly. 

Noya instantly started stripping Asahi of his clothes, pulling his shorts and boxers off first, earning a rather unmanly squeak from Asahi. Noya stopped and stared when he saw Asahi's cock. 

He dropped to his knees and started sucking along the thick shaft, moaning softly, already hard himself. Asahi covered his mouth with one hand, the other going down to tug Noya's hair. The smaller boy trailed his tongue along the veins of Asahi's thick shaft before sucking on the head, using the tip his tongue to lap at the crown on Asahi's cock. Said taller boy couldn't help it and moaned, rather loudly too. Noya chuckled softly, the sound more of a hum. 

Noya started to bob his head, humming, swallowing thickly around Asahi. The smaller boy placed his hands on Asahi's thighs, bobbing his head, slowly taking more and more of his cock into his throat. 

Asahi was staring down at Noya, watching him suck. Noya pulled off, licking the head once more before smiling up at Asahi and standing up, much to Asahi's dismay. 

Noya bent over his bed, spreading his legs, his ass facing Asahi. The taller boy could see that Noya's hole was slick and most likely stretched out. He grabbed the lube from Noya's bedside table and lubed up his cock before clicking the lid shut and throwing it away. 

He pushed slowly into Noya, letting the head pop inside, making Noya shiver and gasp, pressing back and spreading his legs wider. 

Once fully inside, Asahi started a brutal pace, thrusting hard into Noya. He's honestly amazed he didn't break his hips. Noya moaned loudly, clearly enjoying it. 

"O-oh god yes! A-Asahiiiii! Yes yes! Oh my fucking god Asahi!!" 

Those moans only made Asahi thrust harder and faster, grunting and moaning. Noya reaches between his legs and stroked his cock quickly, moaning, his voice getting higher and higher in pitch. 

Asahi thrust hard, pushing his cock into Noya to the base. Noya moans loudly and came, stroking his cock through it quickly, whimpering. Asahi, after a few more hard thrusts, follows, groaning against Noya's shoulder as he filled him up. Noya shuddered, legs shaking. He huffed a laugh. 

"H-hope you guys e-enjoyed the show." 

With that, he clicked the camera off before collapsing onto the bed fully, panting heavily. 

"O-oh my god, y-you are so doing that again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D

**Author's Note:**

> A person requested another chapter where Asahi confronts Noya and they have nice buttsex. 
> 
> So, I'm gonna do just dat :3


End file.
